Hogwarts High School Host Club
by The 21st Century Version
Summary: AU- Wherein our favorite hosts are attending Hogwarts, not Ouran. Major Haruhi-bashing because I can not STAND her, Kyoya is a bit OOC and I'm not great at typing so beware of spelling mistakes. Pairings: TamakiXKyoya, HikaruXKaoru and TamakixHaruhi for a while. Rated M for course language descirptive intercourse and a shit-load of innuendos. Alright hope to see you soon 3
1. The Golden Trio

Hello my lovelies~ Welcome to my first ever fanfic! The main couple will be TamaKyo (if you were expecting KyoTama then press that wonderful little button with an arrow pointing away from the screen) with HiKao and TamakiXHaruhi (Very very minor) smut on the side **WARNING: IF YOU LIKE HARUHI DO NOT READ THIS, I REPEAT, DO. NOT. READ. THIS!** I hate Haruhi so I put some maaaaaaaaaajor Haruhi-bashing in here.

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but I knida suck at writing so...at least I tried...:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Tamaki walked down the halls of Hogwarts wearing his usual breathtaking smile, his black robe billowing behind him. As usual, the crowd parted for him and his red-headed friends.

There was not a female student in sight (heck, there were a few guys!) who wasn't gawking the "Golden Trio".

"Hika..." Kaoru said in his innocent voice. "Everyone's staring at us...I'm so embarrassed..." Hikaru, catching on to the game, stopped, lifted his brother's chin and wrapped his arm around around his twin's waist. "Oh Kaoru...You're so adorable when you blush..." Hikaru playfully nipped at his brother's flushed ear. Kaoru gasped and his blush deepened while their audience cheered (well, the half that hadn't fainted).

Tamaki rolled his eyes. 'Everywhere we go...' he thought with amusement.

After a bit more strolling, the three students found themselves at the doors to potions class.

Tamaki was never really one for potions class. He found the recipes confusing and far to much more work than his beautiful brain should have to put up with. Not to mention they had potions class with the Slytherin. Honestly, it should have been a crime to put the magnificence of Gryffindor next to the shadiness of Slytherin.

Tamaki pushed the doors open expecting to be the first one to arrive when a frown met his face at the sight of another student having a conversation with their potions professor. "Ah, Mr. Suoh," Professor Snape said. "How nice of you and your friends to join us. Please take your seats."

And that was it. As if forgetting the Gryffindor students were in the room, he continued his conversation with Ootori.

Ootori was a Slytherin student. He was tall, but shorter than Tamaki, with ebony hair and skin so pale you would think he was a walking corpse. And those eyes... They were a deep grey with flecks of silver always covered by a pair of oval glasses.

So concentrated, so focused...

_So cold..._

More students flooded into the classroom moments later and finally class begun.

Like usual, Tamaki understood nothing. His lab partner of the day, another Gryffindor girl who was clearly infatuated with him, had no idea either. But from the table next to him the twins were up to their usual mischief. They carelessly threw ingredients into their cauldron, hoping to get at least one good laugh out of this boring class. Tamaki didn't blame them. Potions class was like Muggle chemistry, and Tamaki didn't like Muggle chemistry.

The only people who seemed to like the class were the Slytherin students. Figures that the soulless snakes would enjoy such a boring topic.

Ootori most of all. He was working quicker than a torpedo, crushing and chopping ingredients to a perfect consistency and delicately placing them in as if it would explode if he didn't. It was sort of comical to watch.

* * *

As the class drew to a close Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

The twins had successfully made an explosion occur with their potion and were sentenced to detention for a month because of it.

Waiting outside were Hunni and Mori, two Hufflepuff students of which Tamaki was well acquainted. Hunni was the best duelist in the school, followed closely by Mori. Once you gave him his wand he was an entirely different person.

"Hey Hunni," Kaoru said, his hands behind his head in a carefree way. Hikaru, mirroring Kaoru's position, finished his twin's sentence. "How you doing on this fine afternoon?" Hunni's eyes brightened and he hugged his pink stuffed rabbit a little tighter. "Takashi and I are doing great!" he beamed. "We have potions with Ravenclaw next!"

Tamaki eyes turned mischievous at the mention of Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw, eh?" His eyes darted from face to face, looking for his lovely brunette girlfriend. Spotting her, he bounced over to his studious partner. "Oh Haruhi~," Tamaki sing-songed as he pounced on the brunette. Haruhi jumped and a loud squeak followed afterwards. Tamaki chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello my lovely rose." Tamaki cooed as his violet eyes met Haruhi's chocolate ones. She raised a delicate eyebrow. "What part of me resembles a rose?" She asked. Tamaki smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss, literally sweeping her off her feet as he did so. Their apparent audience cheered with the occasional dog-whistle thrown in. As he placed the Ravenclaw down, he smirked when he saw that he succeeded in making Haruhi's face go Gryffindor scarlet. "Your face does." He said smugly. He turned on his heel and began walking over to Divination class. "See you tonight, love" he called over his shoulder with a wink. As he continued down the hall, he couldn't help but smile when he heard the freakish amount of girls swarming Haruhi telling her what a lucky girl she is.

* * *

'Kay, so that's the first chapter. So tell me what you think and such...Yeah

R&R please so I can be fed... :D


	2. A Ray of Un-heard Laughter

Hey there again! If you're reading this that means you liked the first chapter, Yay! So I'm gonna give you a heads-up and tell you this one's a little short but Nekozawa is introduced so it's OK!

This chapter is following Kyoya. I know that it's going to be confussing but you can usually tell which chapter following which charcter by the first sentence.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

There were days when Kyoya enjoyed living.

Today was certainly not one of those days...

The potion those idiotic twins had made was a time-bomb that shot globs of deep indigo everywhere, but thanks to Kyoya's quick reflexes, he managed to move his black notebook out of the line of fire. Oh, if they had hit Kyoya's notebook...there would be an insane amount of Avada Kadavras flying around that's for sure! But enough of Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot, on to Kyoya's main cause of a miserable day; Tamaki Suoh...

Tamaki was a god to say the least, a total Adonis. His perfect face and sparkling personality were enough to make his mouth water.

There were only three problems;

1. Tamaki's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Haruhi

2. Tamaki's open hatred for Slytherin students

3. Tamaki's open hatred for Kyoya...

The young Ootori didn't know what he had done to make Tamaki loathe him so much. He'd tried so hard to get on his good side, but to no avail.

As Kyoya walked down the halls, a sudden chill ran down his spine. He felt a dark presence closing in on him and he smirked.

In a flash he had his wand out, had turned on his heel and cast an amused _Immobulus_.

Caught by his expertly cast spell was Kyoya's fellow Slytherin student, Nekozawa.

Nekozawa was in fact the oddest student attending Hogwarts. He always wore his cloak, even on the hottest of summer days, and had never shown anyone his whole face. And if that wasn't weird enough, he wouldn't shut up about the "Ever-so-Wonderful Darkness" that he apparently lived in.

"Why, Nekozawa," Kyoya said in mock surprise. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to sneak up on me." Nekozawa, frozen in mid-tiptoe, tried to speak but found it exceedingly difficult considering his face was frozen along with the rest of his body.

Kyoya chuckled and uttered the counter curse. The cloaked weirdo fell flat on his face in the most comical way in history causing Kyoya to burst out in a fit of laughter never heard from the young Ootori. He held his stomach and threw his head back a little too hard. The raven lost his balance and tumbled, landing on his ass. The two student's laughter rang through the hallway like obnoxiously loud bells.

'Good thing this hallway's currently abandoned,' Kyoya thought in slight relief. 'If anyone else was here, I'd never live this thing down!"

As tears rolled down Kyoya's face, the steely-eyed boy caught a glimpse of what appeared to be...

Blond hair...

Although it was brief, Kyoya could have sworn he saw a flash of bright yellow duck behind a nearby corridor.

After his breathing returned to normal, the bespectacled boy cautiously made his way over to the corner his optical illusion had ducked behind, leaving his strange classmate to finish his giggle-fest. As he drew closer, wand in hand, he he heard the rustling of fabric. His eyes widened and, forgetting his previous caution, made a mad dash for the hallway.

As his running came to a stop, his heart almost stopped when his eyes locked with unforgettable violet ones.

* * *

I know, I suck at cliff-hangers and that chapter was a bit confusing but all will be explined in Chapter 3

R&R and I hpe to see you soon~


	3. Behind Darkened Corners

Heeeeeeeeeeey~ I'm back from the present to deliver you 5 dollar bills on a crappy Friday afternoon... JK.

Like I promised this chapter pretty much explains why Tamaki was "spying" on a laughing Kyoya. If you still don't understand why then ask me but I think this covers it quite well.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

Tamaki had just been on his way to Divination, taking a short cut very few people knew about, when all of a sudden a noise reached his ears.

Uncontrollable laughter...

'That's odd,' Tamaki pondered. 'Perhaps this corridor isn't as secluded as I thought...' As he traveled further into the hallway with extreme precaution, his line of sight fell onto two black- cloaked figures.

To say he was shocked would be a major understatement. He was down right flabbergasted. For the boy on the floor was none other than Kyoya Ootori...

Kyoya Ootori...laughing like a lunatic... It was truly a sight to see. Tamaki had never even see the boy smile never mind laughing his ass off.

When Tamaki caught himself staring at the raven, he quickly made a dash for another hallway. 'He'll never find me here.' Tamaki though, holding back a giggle.

It was when the laughing lost one of its voices that he got nervous.

He heard slow gentle footsteps nearing his hiding place. He panicked and without thinking, decided too make a run for it.

The sound of his rustling robe almost sounded like a gunshot in Tamaki ears. The footsteps quickened but Tamaki stayed frozen. When Kyoya stood in front of him staring into his violet eyes, Tamaki could read the shock and devastation in the Slytherin's expression easier than a children's book.

Tamaki stared at Kyoya and Kyoya stared back. Neither said a word but the utter disbeleif they both shared was undeniable.

Coming out of his daze, Tamaki quickly pulled out his wand and called out an instinctive _Stupify_.

Kyoya went rigid for a moment then began to fall unconscious and in turn began to literally fall. Tamaki rushed forward and caught his schoolmate before his head hit on the floor.

After a sigh of relief, Tamaki examined Kyoya's face for any sort of visible injury. After coming to the conclusion there were none, he REALLY looked at the young Slytherin student for what he thought was the first time.

His silky black hair created a dark viel over his closed eyes. A pink flush adorned his freakishly pale cheeks as well as dried tear tracks. His pale lips were slightly parted as steady breathes came in and out.

In short, he looked fucking adorable...

But that was insane right? A Slytherin...cute? Preposterous! But at the sight of Kyoya's unconscious face, Tamaki felt an unfarmiliar longing build in his stomach.

'For some reason,' Tamaki pondered as he pressed his thumb over his unconscious classmate's bottom lip. 'I want to kiss him...'

When the thought had blossomed Tamaki was almost positive he was bat-shit insane, but after more consideration, he though it might not be such a bad idea.

He imagined Kyoya underneath him, completely naked and vulnerable, squirming in silk crimson sheets. The thought of the pale, unblemished flesh that was begging to be touched suddenly became appealing to Tamaki. He wanted to do things with Kyoya that he had never even dare ask of Haruhi.

Haruhi...

How could he think such lecherous things about a Slytherin (and a boy no less), when he had the most beautiful and intelligent girl at Hogwarts! And for what? Kyoya Ootori the Potions Git?!

Finally getting control over his wild hormones, Tamaki gently laid Kyoya back on the ground and stood. After taking one final look at his new item of interest, having great difficulty in prying his eyes away, he sprinted down the hallway in hopes of using the normal route and still making it to class on time.

* * *

So looking back on it, forgot to tell what happened to Nekozawa... Well let's just assumed he fainted or something.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know! R&R and while you're at it, send me a request~


	4. Pondering, Waiting, Pondering, Waiting

Chapter 4

"Seriously," Kaoru said exasperatedly. "Where the hell is our favorite blond idiot? He's **never **late." Hikaru raised his shoulder to signify he didn't know. Not to say that the older twin wasn't worried. Tamaki had in fact became a great deal of importance in the twins lives. Hikaru would always smile at the memories of first year when Tamaki desperately to tell the twins apart. It was both amusing and heart-warming.

But Hikaru had to admit it was quite odd for Tamaki to risk being late. While he wasn't the brightest student at Hogwarts (that title went to the Potions Git, Ootori) he did pride himself on never being late for anything in all his years attending the academy. Detentions, assembles, classes you name it. One wouldn't be surprised if Tamaki was in his seat before the professor was even in the room. So for him to ruin his spotless attendance record would be absolute balderdash.

All chatter in the room immediately died down when the doors suddenly opened and in entered Tamaki, looking a bit out of breath, Hikaru observed. He strode over to his desk with grace and sat in his seat between the twins and for absolutely no reason...the entire classroom erupted into applause. A dashing smile slinked onto Tamaki's features as the class continues to randomly praise him. He waved and blew kisses every once in a while and everytime he did another girl fainted.

Hikaru shook his head in amusement, lightly chuckling at the oddness of it all.

Hikaru loved his life. He had a great best friend, was never bored in class (he would ALWAYS make it interesting) and, though it may sound narcissistic, had a sexy twin brother who was great in bed.

'Yup' Hikaru thought as he put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet onto the desk. 'I got it made'

* * *

Stupid chapter I know but at least now there's one pairing establised...

R&R and I'll be a happy camper :D


	5. Never Stop Mixing!

It was dinner time and the grand hall was teeming with students. First to seventh years filled the benches, having idol chit-chat with one another on random topics.

As usual Kyoya sat at the Slytherin table, writing in his little black book. He pressed his raven quill against his lips in an attempt to help him think.

He was jotting down the procedure of making an effective Herbicide when he had the feeling that someone was staring at him...

Looking up, he caught Tamaki's intense gaze fixed upon him and he felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks.

Even when Kyoya had caught him, Tamaki kept his gaze fixated on the raven, not wavering in the slightest

'Look away, Kyoya...' the young Ootori told himself. With great difficulty, he managed to turn his head, breaking the staring contest he had started with the blond.

Tamaki was acting extremely weird... First, he suddenly took enough interest in Kyoya to spy on him, then he knocked him out cold, then he lost interest and ditched him in a hallway and then he regained interest and was staring Kyoya down like a hawk!

All chatter died down when a light panging sounded throughout the room.

"Students," a slightly raspy voice boomed around the dinning hall, reaching everyone's ears with perfect clarity. "Before we go our separate ways, I'd like to make some announcements."

'Here we go...' Kyoya thought leaning his head in his hand. 'Dumbledore's going to drone on about his favorite Gryffindor: Tamaki. Again.'

Ever since the beginning of second year, the headmaster had been favoring Kyoya's favorite blond idiot. Some say it was because he was the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen, others say it was because the professor saw a lot of himself in Tamaki. Fact is, no one really knew.

"As all of you know, Quidditch tryouts will commence in two days. They will be supervised by the Quidditch captain, Tamaki Suoh!"

Students wasted no time in making the room 99% louder with a thunder clasp of applause. People cheered and hollered as Tamaki stood and accepted his glory shower with a proud smile and a graceful bow.

The wrinkled professor raised his hand for silence and got it in a few seconds. "Now," he said with a beaming smile plastered on his face. "Professor Snape has something to say." Everyone clapped except for those at the Gryffindor table, but this was far from an unusual occurrence. The house of Lions **HATED** Professor Snape and frankly, Snape didn't like Gryffindor.

The Potions Master stood and cleated his throat, catching everyone's attention. "As most of you know," he began sounding extremely unentertained. "I will be granting a potions apprenticeship to a student who has shown exceptional work in my class. At the moment, there are only two candidates."

One thing Kyoya absolutely loved about his potions professor was that he always knew how to get people on the edge of their seats.

Robe-clad students leaned forward in anticipation, gripping the edge of their seats with a furious hold. Breathing came to a stand-still as the suspense became unbearable.

A ghost of a smirk found it's way to the dark professor's face and no one but Kyoya seemed to notice it. Snape opened his mouth to end everyone's anxiety and with great pride said called the names of his possible proteges; "Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori"

* * *

Probably predictable but it's esential to the plot I'm working up to so predictable will have to do. NOW mightbe a good time to say tht I've never actually read the Harry Potter series; I've only watched snipettes of the movies and collecting data from my friends' rantings.

R&R and I hope to see you soon~


	6. Denial is not a River in the Dark Forest

Hey~ I'm back! Sorry that I died for a while; I'm having computer complications but I'm back with some more (well less than I'd like) chapters.

Thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance! Frankly, I was surprised to find very awesome reviews. Fun fact: The only reason I posted this was because my girlfriend pretty much threatened my life...no joke...

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS INFURIATINGLY SHORT! But more is to come so it's fine!

Enough chit-chat, on with the story

* * *

Chapter 6

A deafening cheer rang through the dinning hall but Tamaki wasn't fazed by it. He kept his eyes on his new interest, taking note of the slightest movement the ravenet made.

The students around him congratulated him. Nekozawa and that creepy cat doll both gave him a light pat on the shoulder (however awkward it might have looked).

An almost non-existent shade of pink found it's way to the pale students cheeks. 'He's probably not used to all this attention...' Tamaki thought.

A sudden jerk pulled the Gryffindor from his thoughts. He whirled his head to his left to catch Hikaru's smirking face. "Does someone have a crush~?" the red head said teasingly. "Yeah!" chimed in Kaoru to the blonde's right. "You've been staring at him all through dinner, real subtle by the way."

Tamaki felt heat rise to his cheeks quicker than a golden snitch at flight and of course, his first instinct was to deny the obvious. "I do **not** like the Potions Git! Who in the seven hells would take a fancy to that guy!" Tamaki hissed only loud enough for his friends to hear.

The twins shared an identical smirk and spoke simultaneously. "OK boss, whatever you say."

It didn't take a genius to know Tamaki would never hear the end of this...

* * *

Don't shoot me I know it's short! But fear not my dears for I see 'Smexy Twincest' in thy future~

Oh! And some have asked me to, at least, watch the Harry Potter movies. My response is that I plan to and have been planing to for a while. It's just I have a shit-load of shit going on like my Grandfather dying, school, my dad getting married, school, my dad moving houses, my job and school...that and I have a list of things I need to watch/read and no offense but the Harry Potter series isn't really high on my priority list.

Alright that's it for for this chapter, but stay tuned for the next edition to Hogwarts High School Host Club!


	7. Hold the Hand of One You Love

Blah, blah, blah I missed you guys, blah, blah,blah

I believe you've waited far enough for the smut promised in the summary so here it is~

* * *

Dinner could not have ended sooner for Kaoru. After the amber-eyed twins' relentless gay jokes, Tamaki had face planted in his plate of mashed potatoes. The rest of the dinner was spent with him and his brother teasing each other with suggestive glances and lingering touched and it had driven the younger twin on the verge of insanity.

As student after student poured out from the entrance hall, Kaoru's desire to be as close to his brother as possible grew. He wanted Hikaru's hands on his body, he wanted to kiss his brother's soft identical lips and he most definitely wanted to be connected with him in the most intimate ways.

Just the thought got Kaoru excited!

Lucky, Hikaru didn't keep Kaoru waiting for too long. The younger redhead suddenly felt hisyh left arm jerk and it took him a moment to realize he was being pulled down a dark empty corridor hand in hand with his brother

* * *

Hahaha! Oh come on, don't look at me like that! I'm allowed to have a little fun with you guys...put down that knife...put it down...put it- stop stabbing me this instant!

In all seriousness the smut I promised is in-progress but should be up by next week at the latest.

Until then my dears, I bid you adieu~


	8. Electric Veins

OK, OK, I know...I suck...But I have a good excuse for being late...I just have to find it...

Anyway, here's the real smut scene, I promise. And just to make it official;

**WARNING: HARD SMUT, CURSING, INSANE AMOUNTS OF FOREPLAY AND OVER USE OF TILDIES (~)**

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 7 (Part 2)

It took almost no time at all to find an abandoned classroom. The door was barely closed when Kaoru's mouth was assaulted with a heated kiss from his mischievous counterpart.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's body flush against his. The older redhead's hands wound their way around his twin's waist and in turn Kaoru entwined his fingers in his brother's unruly hair as Hikaru's kisses traveled down his neck. "Oh Hikaru~" Kaoru moaned. The kisses felt like a trail of fire starting from his lips and leading down his jaw. Hikaru's face broke out into a smirk at his twin's reaction. Growing impatient, the older twin pulled out his wand and disappeared the clothes covering Kaoru's upper half. The amber-eyed twin gasped as the cool air of the classroom brushed against his peach chest.

A moan erupted from his throat as something wet slid from his collarbone to the flush-pink nipple on the left side of his chest. Hikaru latched on and began sucking with vigor, throwing the occasional nibble here and there to make things interesting. Kaoru cried out and screwed his eyes shut as sparks of electricity ran threw his veins and filled his senses.

He was in absolute heaven.

The younger's fingers re-entangled themselves in his twins red hair as Hikaru diverted his attention to the other nub. He tugged lightly, knowing through experience that Hikaru loved light hair pulling. He hummed his approval with closed eyes, enjoying the sensations but not failing to keep Kaoru as the hot, aroused mess he had become.

Kaoru's cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, his amber eyes half lidded glazed and a hard lump forming between his legs. Hikaru noticed.

He leaned closer to his tormenter and whispered lustfully in his ear.

"Please...take me... Aniki"

His tongue darted out and liked the shell of his counterpart's ear.

Kaoru didn't even remember moving but next thing he knew, his back was pressed up against wall and his torso was being assaulted with licks and wet kisses. He moaned and screamed until he could barely breathe

"I love hearing your voice, Kao-chan" Hikaru said playfully. He nipped at his brothers pink nipples, appreciating the slightest arch of his spine and twist of his body.

"Hi-ka..." Kaoru said with great difficulty. "It's not...fair"

Said brother raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean, my love?" Hikaru said before giving a chaste kiss on his younger brother's lips.

Kaoru, still breathless, attempted to answer. "I'm...half naked-Ah! And you're...fully...dressed..."

Hikaru laughed lightheartedly. "Fair enough," He took a step back and spread his arms (Imagine Jesus if you will) in an offering fashion. "Then please, my dear Kaoru, undress me~"

The younger grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Although he was far from the dominant type, he would never pass up an opportunity to pleasure his older brother.

"As you wish, _Aniki_~"

Kaoru's diligent hands moved to open his brother's pitch black robe. The garment was discarded with a gray jumper and white button-down joining the growing pile on the stormy-gray tile floor.

The two brothers examined every inch of the identical chests with lustful eyes.

Hikaru reached forward and stroked his brother's chest. "I love you..." he murmured.

Kaoru blushed. No mattered how many times they had sex (and they had done it a lot), he'd never get used to his lover saying that.

The elder redhead smiled at his counterparts sudden change in skin tone. He pulled Kaoru close and whispered in his ear:

"Kaoru...I love you..."

His sly hand slid down to squeeze his brother's ass as his mischievous mouth darted to the hardened pink flesh on his younger brother's chest.

A startled and pleasured moan ripped through a lusty Kaoru's mouth. "Ah~ Hika!" the submissive boy said breathlessly. "E-Enough, Ah! Teasing...!"

Kaoru his counterpart's sinful lips curve into a devious smirk. Hikaru lifted his face to look into his lover's slightly terrified eyes.

"Oh Kaoru," he drawled. "I'm going to make you mine~"

A firm grip on Kaoru's behind made him squeak and the feeling of his feet leaving solid ground made him gasp.

"Tell me, my sweet Kaoru," Hikaru whispered. "How fun would it be...to violate a professor's desk?"

Suddenly Kaoru felt a cold flank of wood, which was unmistakably a desk, at his back. He didn't remember feeling Hikaru move from their spot relatively close to the doorway to the desk a few away but then again, having mischievous hands mercilessly pinching his ass didn't exactly help him focus.

He was laid down gently, his lover's hand sliding up his spine and stopping at the back of his head. Kaoru barely had time to let out a breath before a pair of smooth lips covered his own (Hikaru's a kiss-o-holic, ain't he~). Kaoru weaved his hands into Hikaru fiery hair and moaned as the kiss became fierce.

The elder was the first to pull back. he pulled his hands out from under Kaoru's body and rested them on either side of his twin's head. He leaned over and his lover and gave another quick peck before diving in and dominating his little brother's sweet mouth.

Teeth clashed and lips locked ina passionate flurry of emotion. Hikaru licked and sucked Kaoru's bottom lip demanding entrance and the younger was more than happy to comply. A tongue extended and explored an identical wet cavern. A smirk slithered on the dominant brother's face when a certain twin of his began pushing back with his pink appendage. 'How cute~" the redhead thought.

A chill went down the younger amber-eyed boy when he felt cold air on his blazing . A sudden realization came over him...

He wasn't wearing any pants (or underwear for that matter)...

When had Hikaru taken them off?!

A wet line trailed straight down his abdomen and dipped into his navel.

Who cares?

The hot tongue traveled lower, stopping only to give a quick, teasing lick to his furious erection. "You bastard!" Kaoru screeched. A loud moan tore through the submissive boy's mouth as he felt a light, wet pressure on his entrance.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Hikaru chuckled.

"Don't laugh, you bast-Ah!"

Kaoru's mouth fell open in a load cry of ecstasy when the tight ring of muscle parted and the welcoming inner walls were wetted.

"Ah! AH! Hika... mo-re, Ah!"

"Like music to my ears~" Hikaru mumbled

His tongue pumped in and out, receiving moans and screams that gradually became louder.

"Hika...ru! Enough..teasing-Ngh! Can't take any...more" the the amber-eyed submissive groaned.

The elder smiled and identical passionate eyes met.

"Yes," Hikaru said with half lidded eyes. "I think we should get on to the main event~"

With haste, the elder redhead removed his trousers and gitch, quickly giving his dick a few strokes before positioning to enter his sexy twin.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru" Kaoru chanted his brother's name like a mantra, his cheeks flushed with arousal and anticipation.

Calloused hands gripped slender trembling hips.

"Kaoru... I love you..." said the liquid bronze-gold eyed dominant before plunging in.

A pleasured and shocked scream echoed off the dark gray stone walls, rounded nails scraped against the wood on the desk leaving ten long dig marks on the once pure piece of furniture.

"Ngh, No-Ah! L-Lube?"

"Like you need it~"

A harsh pace was set. The older twin pounding into his counterpart's prostate with practiced accuracy and the younger rocking with the thrusts. Hard panting and low grunts.

Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzles, their breath mingling from the close proximity.

Kaoru was going to explode!

His brother's hard, thick appendage rubbing against his inner walls was turning him into a moaning mess at his lover's feet.

"Oh, OH! I-I think...I'm g-going to c-cum!"

"Me...too"

Thrusts became savage and sloppy but neither cared. Both were on the ledge of their orgasms and their erections were painful.

"Kaoru...I love...you!" Hikaru grunted between breaths

The younger redhead came violently on both of their bare chest, rich white liquid covering lightly toned chests.

"AHHHHHHHHH~!"

Inner walls clenched and the dominant grunted as his thrusts became uncontrolled. After a few more, he came inside his lover with a animalistic growl.

So as to not crush his beloved, Hikaru rested his hands on the desk, labored breaths coming out in puffs. He was finding it extremely hard to talk

"I-I love y-"

He was interrupted when a slender finger pressed against his bruised lips.

"I know..." came the weak response.

Both smiled at one another, completely comfortable with the silence until sleep overtook them.

* * *

So there we have my first attempt at a smut scene, I have to give mucho credito to my girlfriends Jess and L. if you're reading this (I know you are~) Love you guys forever and always~

So I hope it's at this point that everyone realizes that this may be a long story and if you're expecting anything else I'm sorry to disappoint :'(

But next chapter is in the works so don't fret my pretties~

Alright, until next time my loves~


	9. The Morning After

**_What' up mah peeps!_** Welcome to the ninth chapter of **_Hogwarts High School Host Club_**~ As always, I'm happy to see you and am grateful that you've read the story thus far. I would just like to clarify a few things that some things that people have asked me about;

1. At no point in the story will Snape try anything _sexual_ with Kyoya (same goes for Dumbledore and Tamaki)

2. There will be no actual Hogwarts Host Club; it's just in the title

3. **THERE WILL BE HARUHI-BASHING!**

Also, if you're wondering why it's taking so long for me to update (I am **extremely** sorry about that, by the way); it's because I'm suffering from slight Writer's Block and the fact that I like to post a minimum of 2 chapters at a time, implying that Chapter 10 will be posted shortly after this one.

Alright, enough of ze idle chitty-chatty

~Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 9

"This is getting ridiculous!" Tamaki whispered to himself. "Where are those idiotic twins?!" (I swear we've seen this before...)

While the twins were far from late, they hadn't shown up at the Common Room last night and though he'd never show it, Tamaki was worried... Of course the over dramatic Gryffindor might just be overreacting but he still silently feared the worst.

A tidal wave of students came into the the almost empty classroom, chatter filling the blond prince's ears and pissing him off just a tick.

"Hey Boss," chimed the now ever present redheads.

"Don't you 'Hey Boss' me!" the blond fumed, thought inwardly happy to hear they're voices. "Where the bloody devil were you?!"

The doppelgangers took their usual places on either side of their friend, Kaoru's subtle limp not going unnoticed to violet eyes. Once seated, Tamaki noticed the intense blush on the younger's face. "Oh! Um..we were just...well..." he stuttered, in turn he raised a golden eyebrow.

"Going at it like rabbits in an abandoned classroom..."

"Hikaru!"

"Why lie to the man?"

As usual, Hikaru was in a relaxed position; feet propped up on the desk and hands behind his head. Tamaki shook his head with an exasperated expression, and it was then that a dark figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Kyoya Ootori strode down the open aisle gracefully with 3 books clutched tightly to his chest. He went unnoticed by the rest of the class but he had a certain blond boy's undivided attention. Amethyst irises trailed down the pale boy's cloaked body as he strode briskly down the aisle. The criss-cross of clothed legs put Tamaki into a trance until Kyoya finally sat down in a seat at the front of the class. He snapped out of his daze and acquired a red hue over his peach cheeks when he realized he'd been staring.

But even catching himself, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

'Damn it, Suoh!' the school prince mentally screamed, internally scolding himself. 'You're acting like a hormonal teenager!' A little voice at the back of his head kindly tried to remind him that he was in fact a hormonal teenager, but he quickly killed that voice with imaginary fire.

But even with that thought, he drank in the sight of the young Slytherin greedily, more blood rising just below the surface of skin on his face. 'I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'M NOT GAY!'

Kyoya, probably sensing someone blatantly staring at him, looked up to catch the stalker-ish blond in the act. An almost transparent shade of rosy pink dusted pale cheeks and a hesitant hand came up to wave shyly. Accompanying it; a small friendly smile that was way too cute to be real. Had it not been for Tamaki's Quidditch quick reflexes, he probably wouldn't have been able to hide the trail blood drizzling from his nose. Had Tamaki looked, he would have seen the dejected look in the ravenet's eyes as his waving hand withered to a fist that he placed back into his lap.

"Wow, Blondie," said the elder twin from the direction Tamaki had just turned away from. "Who knew we were actually spot on when we said you were sweet on 'Mr. Ootori'? Pushing aside all our teasing in third year, he's probably got some rather... flattering features under his uniform..."

"Hikaru!" scolded a pissed blond and an embarrassed ginger.

The offender threw his hands up in defense, but it was quite obvious he was enjoying every second. A glare still painted on his rather handsome face, Tamaki spoke, barely concealing the need to hex the more mischievous twin into oblivion.

"First of all, don't call me_ 'Blondie'_-"

"Would you prefer_ 'Homo'_?"

"Coming from you that means very little, you bastard..."

They stared at each other in a clashing of furious violet and defiant gold. One could practically see the sparks of lightning radiating off the two until their features softened into looks that said 'I'm trying so fucking hard not to laugh my ass off!'

It took a few more seconds for their resolve to break into tiny pieces. Tears filled their eyes as roaring laughter tore itself from the bottom of their stomachs. Breath was unreachable and sight was unattainable, but neither boy minded. Hell, they didn't even care when the class went silent then joined in their bout of absurdity. Hikaru didn't notice when Tamaki fell face first into his lap, hands still wrapped around his stomach. Their laughter eventually calmed down and they began to almost breathe normally again. They patted each other on the back until they could speak, but at that point class had already begun.

* * *

Haha I am totally awesome! Believe me when I say this took me forever to actually finish. But I finished it and I'm feeling like a boss! I would like to make a few announcements;

1. By the end of the summer, I plan to finish this story

2. Hopefully, I will write an Epilogue

3. I'm getting a deviantART account, where official story art and teasers will be posted

4. I currently have another fic in the works for all BlackIce (JackXPitch [Rise of the Guardians]) fans.

Alright, send me requests and don't forget to leave a comment~ ;D


	10. The Shadowy Side

Hello again~ As always I'm happy to see you. Welcome to the tenth chapter of _**Hogwarts High School Host Club.**_

Now, I don't usually do this, but I'd like to answer a review I got.

"**_Guest: Haruhi bashing? Why? What she had done to you? Don't you think you are being immature for hating a fictional character? I bet you hate her because she ''gets in the way" of your favorite pairings._**"

1. First time I read this I could not stop laughing. The reason being, that this comment was posted on Chapter 7, implying that, at the time, "Guest" had read all of my story before posting this...am I the only one who finds that amusing?

2. Haruhi has done absolutely nothing to me and will continue to do just that because, as you said, she is a **_fictional character_** who's personality is one that I disagree with strongly

3. The fact that Haruhi pretty much ruins what could have been the greatest yaoi in history is not the reason I don't like her. I loathe Haruhi because she needs to learn to respect those around her. She broke a vase and has to pay back her dept, so you'd think she'd try to be friends with the people she works with so her job isn't totally unbearable. But no, instead she decides to be rude and unfeeling to those who are trying to be her friend! While I'm not a fan of female characters in general, Haruhi takes the cake as one of the bitchiest anime characters I've ever come across.

4. I find it extremely interesting that you were warned in the summary **AND **the first chapter that there would be Haruhi-bashing and yet you still clicked my story, but I'm actually quite happy that I have a hater. It just fills me with this warm fuzzy feeling called smugness.

Alright, enough with all that seriousness, on to the story:

~Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10

Kyoya speed-walked down the marble hallways, his notebook and two other textbooks roughly cradled in his arms. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for class! He hadn't meant to over sleep, but after news of Professor Snape's possible apprenticeship, the entire house of Slytherin found it absolutely necessary to celebrate his near victory with glass after glass of butterbeer. His back still just a bit tender from all the not-too-gentle congratulatory pats his fellow snakes gave him.

His feet switched from right to left so quickly he thought he might trip on them. As the large wooden doors came in sight, he began to pick up the pace, now full out sprinting to make it on time. His pale hand wrapped around the slightly rusted bronze handle and he pulled as hard as his lithe frame could. He would **not** be deemed tardy because he couldn't open a door (Kyoya was by no means weak, but those things were heavy as fuck!). He managed to open one of the massive blocks of wood enough to slip through. He exhaled heavily, it didn't seem that any sort of lesson was being taught. 'Thank Merlin...' the boy thought. He went unnoticed, a good thing too; he didn't want to think of the possible looks he might get from the students already in the classroom. With his books for the day clutched tightly to his chest, he strode down the empty aisle to the seat at the front that for some reason nobody took. 'Probably so they can fool around at the back...' thought Kyoya disapprovingly as he sat down. A familiar shudder ran down his spine as he got the same feeling from last night.

Tamaki was watching him...

The Slytherin student lifted his head slowly to make eye contact with the blond. Seeing as he wasn't burning holes in Kyoya's head (was Tamaki blushing?) he decided he might as well show some sort of polite acknowledgement. Hesitantly, be raised his hand and shook it awkwardly. He smiled so as not to look like a total fool but the blond prince jerked his head away, most likely to tell his annoying friends how ridiculous the ravenet had looked. His smiled melted instantaneously and his hand shrunk back to its place in his lap. Well, there goes today's attempt at being at least friends with the violet-eyed beauty.

Class was a blur, the professor rambled about muggle traditions and cultures while most everyone was in their own little Lala Land. Kyoya paid attention, lest he get caught looking somewhere else, but like the rest of the class, he tuned in and out on the professor's voice while his mind occasionally drifted.

He thought of Tamaki. The idiot's smile, his eyes, his hair, his hands and his silky voice. For a second, Kyoya's mind flashed back to the moment when had kissed his petite girlfriend in the hallway after potions. It warmed his heart then broke it into tiny pieces. He wished he'd been born a girl sometimes, then his unrequited feelings would at least be socially acceptable. He sighed, only loud enough for him to hear.

Life, quite frankly, sucked... No other way around it, it just...sucked...

The lesson ended a while later, the oblivious professor dismissing the students patiently waiting for the next batch to enter. Kyoya collected his books and pulled them to his chest as always. Shoulders nudged him as students passed him, paying him no mind. And frankly, he like it that way. He didn't want to be bothered by girls who had a concerning IQ of 3-9 points. He prefered to be alone to read, study or do something productive. He didn't like talking to girls his age unless it was absolutely necessary. In fact, among his family and family friends, he had acquired the nickname; The Shadow King, most likely because he worked silently, efficiently and without the consent of anyone. He found it wasted seconds he could be using doing anything else. And besides, almost everything he did was for the benefit of him or those around him.

It was either that or the demonic aura he exuded when someone woke him up.

The hallway was packed. First year students shuffled and huddled into momentarily abandoned classroom to start their Muggle Traditions class. A tap on his shoulder made Kyoya jump slightly. He spun around to be met with...a neck?

Very few attendants at Hogwarts were taller that the youngest Ootori, well, in his year anyway... There were really only 2 students that surpased him in terms of height; Takashi Morinozuka, and considering he could see a lock or two of healthy blond hair, that could only mean...

He tilted his head slowly, his dark eyes slowly taking in more of the breathtaking face presented to him with each gained degree of his ebony noggin. The slightly flush cheeks, the healthy glow of smooth skin, vibrant downcast amethyst irises that shimmered more than diamonds in sparkling water. Tamaki in all his glory had tapped Kyoya's shoulder... Surprisingly, he didn't have his Gryffindor lackeys with him. A more impressive feat was the fact that the studious Slytherin was still conscious...

"Uh...Ootori..." Tamaki said quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be heard for once. "I-I was wondering, well, um... if you..." he paused, either not wanting to finish his ever-so-articulate phrase or trying to think of how to finish it. It didn't matter, Kyoya's heart was still beating like an Aboriginal drum and his legs were seconds away from giving out. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but he was hoping for it with a fiery passion. His eyes traveled to the Gryffindor's hands for a moment and he was surprised to see that the handsome prince was gripping his black school robe so hard his knuckles were the color of milky bone. 'He's that nervous from just talking to me?' the ravenet student asked himself. When the stuttering Gryffindor gave a second try at his question, Kyoya's eyes snapped back up to look him in the face. "...Ifyoucouldtutormeinpotions..." Tamaki's request melted together to make a rushed phrase that strung together as one word in Kyoya's ears. It took him a second to register his rambled sentence but when it clicked, Ootori's youngest felt himself deflate a little. The pale boy put on smile, a complete contrast to the storm of depression brewing in his head faster than _The Cure for Boils_. "I would be most honored, Mr. Suoh..." he replied politely

Using his honorary name felt so odd considering he'd always referred to him as 'Tamaki' in his fantasies. But alas, their relationship was not one of friendship but of...well, tutor and tutored as of now, so honoraries would have to do. They established the dates and times for their study sessions according to their schedules and after that, went their separate ways.

As Kyoya walked off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he realized his body felt light and of all things...he was...

_Smiling_...

His hand came up to touch the corner of his mouth and his eyes widened at the realization that he could control the unfamiliar stretch of his light pink mouth as he grinned like a foolhardy child...

Mr. Tamaki Suoh had far more control over the Slytherin's feelings than he would have liked...

* * *

Thank you for continued support of my story, I truly appreciate it. I'm happy to say that my corresponding deviantART account has been created and I've already posted a teaser for this story. If you want to see my artworks, then go to my account of the same name:

Until next time my friends~


End file.
